


Kissed By A Kraken

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: the magic conch (Bran) did not see this coming.





	Kissed By A Kraken

She knew it. Her brother and his best friend. She had to see it. So she woke up and tip toed to his room.

Thank the Gods the door was open.

The moonlight shined on the boys faces, his best friend's few fingers running through her brother's hair.

Their kisses fast and hard. She knew that'd see her so she walked to her room. And knew her ship had sailed.

Arya owed her 20 pounds.

Jon heard his phone go off. It was 4 AM. Why now? 

 

The phone's screen showed his cousin's name:  **Robb**.  _Shit_. Was Sansa in trouble? He hoped not. He saw the text. 

 

**Me and Theon. R a thing.**

 

Robb was not into emojis.

 

Ever since that horror of a movie with T.J. Miller and the guy who played Charles Xavier. 

 

He sent a text back. 

 

**Cool.**

 

He went back to sleep. 

 

Robb felt Theon's bulge as they made out. He looked at Theon.

 

'Really?' He asks. 'I can't help it,' He closed the door. 

 

 

Before Sansa went back to sleep, she texted her sister. 

 

**You owe me 20 pounds. x o x o sansa**

 

There was a fast reply.  **i'll give it to you in the mourning. x Arya**

 

 

 

 


End file.
